ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE: INCOMPLETE
by Elesary
Summary: Ash has just left. how will Mary-lynnette deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE: INCOMPLETE

THIS STORY IS NOT OWNED BY ME BUT OWNED BY THE AMAZING LJ SMITH!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW

--------------------------------MARY-LYNNETT POV---------------------------------------------

And I would always love the night.

But not as much as I loved him.

Soon after Ash's departure, our sad party broke up for the night, mark offered to walk with me but I urged him on. I wanted some time alone to think about how stupid I was to send Ash away. How could I judge him for what he had done for so many years? What if he didn't come back? He would find some other girl and forget all about me.

When I got home. I collapsed on my bed and cried until i could cry no more. Then I fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next days passed by in a blur. I spoke less then 10 words at a time. My dad and Cloudine worried and asked me what was wrong. When they did I would shrug my shoulders and withdrew to my room and my new favorite pastime; brushing my hair. It wasn't for vanity, frankly, I didn't care what I looked like, it was just calming.

Too soon school was starting. I didn't want to go, but it was senior year so I dragged my self away from my dreams, they were all of him.

I dragged on clothes that I didn't see and ate food I didn't taste. I got my notebooks and met Mark in dads car. To my surprise, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade were sitting in the backseat.

I looked at them, silently asking a question. They stared right back.

"What?" I asked. A bit annoyed.

"You were right mark. She isn't any good right now." Kestrel said. She turned back to me. " You need to quit pouting, now. Ash isn't dead. You were the one who sent him away. We all miss him, but you don't see us practically curling up to die, do you? Snap out of it, he will be back. Don't worry, Rowan will stick to you like glue, right Rowan?"

"Of course. We are your family. We will always be there." Rowan said squeezing my hand gently.

I looked at her and smiled my first real smile sense he left.

"I'm sorry. I'm done moping now, I promise. Lets go to school." I said. And suddenly everything seemed brighter, easier, better. And all because of my family.

SORRY THAT'S SO SHORT

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

YOU KNOW HOW, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON.

PEACE, LOVE, VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE: I

ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE: TAKEN

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NO ONE.

TIS MAY BE BECOUSE I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE. HERE IS THE REAL ONE.

------------------------------MARY-LYNNETTE POV---------------------------------------------

WHEN we got to school, I pulled into an open parking space and got out. Behind us a car honked. I whirled, I knew that horn. I was right. I looked at him. he was smirking at me. I sighed. "What do you want?"

He raised his hands in surrender, as if I held a gun. I wished I dd. "Since when do I need a reason to say hi to my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I am not your girlfriend. Are you senile? I told you to leave me alone, Andrew." I had never been a violent person, at least before Ash had come. I guess I was now because I walked right up to him and kicked his shin as hard as I could. Kestral snickered.

"OUCH!" he danced back. "What was that for?" I stepped back. Mark laughed.

"Nice one." He whispered. I smiled. My sisters stood by me in mostly silent support.

"What lies are you telling now, Andrew?" I asked him with a sigh.

"No lies," he frowned. "I was just going to ask you to be my girlfriend." I jerked back in shock.

"I will never be your girlfriend." I hissed, beyond furious. "You used me and besides, I am very happily seeing someone else."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for using you. Now will you be my girlfriend? Of course you will." He didn't give me a chance to answer.

I was very angry and by the sounds of coming from behind me I wasn't the only one.

Mark came up behind me. "Dude, she has a boyfriend. Back off."

Andrew sneered at him. "Oh look it's the guard dog, who are these pretty girls? One of them, if not more, will be my girlfriend." He looked at Jade. "What about you Blondie?" mark stiffened.

"Don't go there." He snapped. "That's my girlfriend."

Andrew just shrugged and looked at Kestrel. "What about you?" he asked.

Kestrel smiled her scary smile. "Sorry, I don't date loosers." She pointed to me. "And when my brother comes back and finds out that you were flirting with his girlfriend you better watch out. Or he will kill you. Don't even ask about our sister, she doesn't date." Kestrel said, her voice was smooth and dangerous.

The bell rang. I didn't move, I couldn't move, I felt a twinge in the silver cord. "Oh Ash," I whispered. "I miss you so much. Please, please come home soon."

A single tear snaked down my face.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE: VISIT

ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE: VISIT

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

BUNPIRE

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

XXMISTIQUEASHXX

DISCLAIMED

------------------------------------ASH POV----------------------------------------------------------

SHE was crying, I could feel it. She wasn't sobbing or anything like that, she just let a few tears slip down her face, through the fragile mask of happy that fooled no one.

But inside, she was drowning in an ocean of sorrow that she couldn't hold back. I groaned helplessly, dying to comfort her. The words I had half-heard came back to me. 'come home to me.' She had begged.

Could I do it? Could I truly go home? It hadn't been that long, but it felt like it.

I could take us both to Thierry's house, after high school of course. She would be angry with me, but she had just told me to come home.

On the way I'd stop at James and Poppy's house to apologize.

I wrote a note to my host saying thanks but no thanks, I grabbed my car keys and jumped in my car.

They lived a little bit off to the right if the strip. The house was redbrick and very old. I parked my car and walked up the steps.

James is going to kill me. And Poppy is going to help him. I sighed and knocked on the door. It was wood, I noticed with distaste.

"Who is it?" a pixie voice asked. It was Poppy. She better not lecture me on music again, I had a headache for hours.

"Ash?" she gasped as she opened the door I nodded as James appeared behind her and pushed her out of the way so she just peeked around him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. It had better be a good one because I really want to kill you right now." He said.

I knew how he felt, if anyone threatened to hurt my… I ended that thought as I remembered Poppies telepathy.

To convince James that I wasn't hear to kill or be killed, I said one thing he would never expect.

"You were right, and I was wrong." I said and his eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion.

"About what?" he asked. I glanced around the street.

"Can we take this inside?" I asked sharply.

" Let him in Jamie, I want to hear this." Poppy said, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her and his eyes softened. He stroked her cheek gently. I looked away, trying to not to see their obvious love. It made me want to cry for… her.

Poppy was a vampire who had incredible mind powers, and she was reading my mind. As proof, her head snapped around.

Her eyes widened. "Ash, who is she? Why wont you let me see?" she asked. I pointedly looked around. She got the message.

"Come in, then tell us." I stepped into the house and the door clicked shut.

Let the Poppy- interrogation begin.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	4. ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE: MY DECEMBER

ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE: MY DECEMBER

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DIMKALOVER

WITH SHOUOUTS TO

VAMP

TEAM JAC-WARD 124

BUNPIRE

XXRIAHARDYORTONXX

SAMANTHA

JENNY 16

XX MYSTIQUEASHAXX

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------MARY-LYNNETTE POV----------------------------------------

WHEN you lose your soulmate, you lose yourself, your chest becomes a hollowed out stone that used to hold your heart and soul. Your throat is always aching with held back tears. You can't speak, because if you open your mouth you will scream. You cry yourself to sleep and wake up with dry eyes and a damp pillow, if you're lucky enough to get any sleep. When you dream, you dream of him, his ever changing eyes, his smile, his laugh… you forget to eat and stay in your room for days. In class you stare at the wall and turn at any slight noise in case its him. But it never is, so you sink into even deeper sorrow. Because he's gone, and its your fault.

I gave up any pretense of being happy. Kestrel gave me three more of the talks that snapped me out of my daze the first time, but now I avoid the sisters, because Ash hangs between us, like the smell of smoke, it never fully fades.

During lunch at school I drifted from empty classroom to empty classroom. I lived only for the night, when I took the old blanket and laid on our hill, no matter the weather.

Because maybe somewhere he might have been doing the same thing. Sometimes I would see the wink of his eye in a red dwarf, and I'd think it was his.

When I shivered, he held my in his arms. But when I looked down, I had wrapped my arms around myself to hold myself together.

And then I cried, because I sent him away.

-*-

"Mary-Lynnette?" Mark called from outside my room, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Mark." I called tonelessly, still staring at the wall, that I've been staring at the last four hours.

He came in and sat next to me on the bed. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently. I shook my head not taking my eyes off the wall.

"Its been three days Mary-Lynnette! You have to eat." Pain filled his eyes and he left muttering under his breath.

I still didn't move my eyes, but my hand closed over my cellphone. My fingers flew over the keys with the old familiarity of practice.

The phone rang twice and he picked up. "Hello?" he asked, his voice was dull and sad, so unlike the boy I knew. I clutched the receiver closer in a hand that shook as he asked again and again until he hung up, muttering about stupid prank calls.

Tears ran down my cheeks as the empty buzz came back on. I couldn't talk to him yet, but I allowed myself to hear his voice occasionally, so I didn't go insane, well more insane. But I sometimes wondered if it helped at all, because I dissolved into tears every time I heard his sad "Hello?" but I was addicted, and he was a drug I take willingly.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	5. ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE:POPPYINTEROGATIONS

ASH AND MARY-LYNNETTE: POPPYNTEROGATION

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

XXRIAHARDYORTANXX

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

CHACOVILLE

VAMPEYE

DISCLAIMED

-ASH POV-

JAMES put me in a chair in a dark room and placed a lamp so it was pointing toward me. Poppy chuckled and turned on the lamp, it shown strait into my sensitive vampire eyes. I felt my irises shrink to pinpoints.

I squinted my poor eyes and asked, "Is this really necessary?" I could barely see my captor's figures.

Poppy shrugged her tiny shoulders. "we want answers, now."

I snarled. It was a protective and instinctual response to information being sought after my Soulmate. I wanted to rip their heads off for even knowing about her, thus threatening her.

But I managed to choke down the primal urge and put blocks around my thoughts. They were sturdy and strong. James, and even Poppy, wouldn't be able to break them down. I had been unimaginably stupid to even get out of the car with mental barriers down.

"Jamie, he blocked his thoughts," Poppy tattled as she pressed against his side.

His gaze flicked from her eyes to mine. "What are you hiding?" he asked cautiously, trying to choose weather to focus on his better half or the potential threat I posed.

"Only her face and name." I replied honestly. I didn't know if I could completely trust my cousins.

"But why?" Poppy said. Sounding genuinely bewildered.

"He doesn't trust us, Poppy. Frankly, I don't blame him. I wouldn't do anything differently if our situations were reversed. I just want to know why he's here at all." James said from the corner of his mouth, as if I couldn't see, or hear.

"Ah, Jamie, you're so sweet." Poppy all but purred.

Just like the gentlemen he was, James dipped her right in front of me and kissed her, right in front of me.

Not that it wasn't romantic, but I had to avert my eyes, I hadn't been kissed in months. My lips were going to fall off because of disuse. It was more then a little bit pathetic.

I cleared my throat, "Not that this isn't sweet and everything, but not all of us have soulmates here." I pointed out over the kissing sounds.

"Oops, sorry!" Poppy said with a breathless giggle, she fell into James' arms.

"You have a soulmate?" James asked. Then he cracked up, "Oh this is too good! What will Daddy say?"

"Haha," I said sourly.

Poppy whacked James' arm. "Jamie, don't tease," she chided.

"Aw… I'm just playing with him, sweetheart. He deserves it." James pouted, rubbing his arm. For a pixie, Poppy could pack quite a punch. Trust me, I would know.

"Ash has a soulmate!" Poppy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Apparently, the news had just sunken in. "Oh… I bet she's really pretty! What's her name? Tell, tell, tell!" James shut her up with a finger on her mouth.

"He's not going to tell us anything." James said quietly.

Poppy pouted. "How do you know? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't tell us." James said.

"Why?" Poppy asked, cocking her head like a confused puppy.

"Baby, you have been known to tell Thea everything." James pointed out gently.

"And your point is…?"

"Thea tells everything to Blaise, and well, you know Blaise…" James shifted uncomfortably.

My phone rang. "Jade, how is she?" I answered on the very first ring. James snatched the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Jade, its so nice to hear from my darling little sister, what can I do for you?" Jade groused.

"How is she?" I pressed. "Just tell me."

"How the hell do you think she's doing? You left her!" she shrieked at me.

James gasped, "You left her? He left her?" Poppy angrily stage whispered first to me then her soulmate.

"I didn't leave her-"

"She hasn't eaten in at least three days." Jade snapped.

James shot me an appalled glance, but I barely noticed, my blood ran cold, and I gripped the phone so tight, Poppy had to pry it from my hand, one finger at a time so I didn't crush it.

"Jade," I choked out from between numb lips. "Why hasn't she eaten? I've done everything she wanted, what are you doing to make her eat?" I questioned harshly.

"There's nothing we can do! She's locked up in her room, staring at a wall. She cries herself to sleep every night, and she wakes up crying." Jade cried desperately.

Wave after wave of pain washed over me, I felt my face turn to gray. "But why? She kicked me out on my ass and told me to kill dragons, that's exactly what I'm doing!" I blurted.

"Someone kicked Ash out?" James sounded vaguely impressed.

"Come home, Ash." My sister begged.

"I can't, she'll me!" I pointed out.

"If you don't, I'm scared she'll kill herself."

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	6. Oblivion

Oblivion

Dedicated to Milloyx

Shout outs to Renezmee Black, Cisselah, Star1095, x Angel warrior x, Sam and Dean , and Kinanbon x3

Disclaimed

-Mary-Lynnette-

It was painfully easy. So easy, I feared it was what they wanted, me, with all my problems, gone forever. I snuck into the kitchen and found what I was looking for.

It was shiny, so shiny I could see my reflection. Shiny was good, shiny was sharp.

The drawer whispered shut and I made my way over to the backdoor, around the island and on the other side of the kitchen.

The door pulled open easily, thanks to the clear piece of tape I had stuck on the tongue to prevent the snick that was heard throughout the house. I snuck out; my feet numb and bear in the cool, dark air.

Now that I was out, I allowed a few tears to slide down my numb cheeks, but no sound. The ice locked around my lungs preventing that.

My ribs now wound around my body like a bony corset, and air froze in my lungs in ice crystals.

I slipped out the back door and inhaled the cold night air. I enjoyed the icy burn in my throat and lungs.

The grass muffled my footfalls as I padded up the hill. I was panting and light headed when I reached the top. I was so strong, strong enough to only consume 700 calories a day.

I lay on the ground and counted the stars. When I lost count, I picked up my silver instrument and played music over my arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice asked from next to me, he wrenched the blade from my grasp. "Are you stupid? What the hell would Ash say?"

"What do you know of Ash?" I asked bitterly, too desperate to care that he'd seen me like this. Who was he to Ash?

"How do you know Ash?" I asked again, needing the slightest hint of news.

He didn't answer; he just looked at me with wide eyes. Watching me, judging me.

"How dare you judge me? You don't know me, you don't know how it feels." I hissed angrily.

He looked at me furiously. "I do know how it feels. Ash stole my Soul Mate. I told him this would happen."

I was surprised despite myself. I raised an eyebrow. "You're his cousin James. I've heard about you."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Well I haven't heard very much about you." He caught my sad look and continued. "Its very smart of him. If anyone knew about you two, they would be honor bound to kill you. Without him hear, they'd most likely succeed."

A car pulled up below. "There's our ride, come one." He grabbed my hand, which was slick with the blood still draining from my veins.

I saw him gaze at the blood and lift his horrified eyes to mine, but black clouds billowed over my eyes and fatigue wrapped hungry chains around my body and dragged into blackness.


End file.
